Something Blue
by TheDhampir
Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. In which Kilith is endgame. Happy birthday Ruby!


**A/N**

**This is a somewhat early birthday present for Ruby. Sorry, I couldn't find a way to make Klaus growl, no matter how adorable it may be.**

"No. No, no, no, no. Did I mention _no_?"

Lilith had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at her father's overreaction, shaking her head in frustration. "Why not? You don't have any jurisdiction over me; I can do whatever I want." She crossed her arms defiantly, shaking her head again and letting a smirk slowly crawl across her features. "Besides, I already said yes."

The look n Damon's face went from frustrated o furious in an instant, his head shaking as he paced. "No. I won't allow it. I forbid it."

"You _forbid_ it?" She asked him with a brow arched in amusement. Did he really think that would change her decision? "I'm over a hundred and fifty years old; you can't _forbid _me from doing anything."

He paced slowly around the couch she was sitting on, continuing to shake his head. "No. That's my final word."

With a frown, Lilith got to her feet, shaking her head as she started for the door. Maybe it had been wrong to tell him, and she was leaving in a bad mood that Klaus definitely wouldn't appreciate. He made her feel like it was wrong to be excited. Before she opened the door, she turned to face her father again, easily hiding how much she wanted his approval for her decisions. "I didn't come over here to ask for your permission. I came to tell you my good news. All I ask is that you're just a little bit happy for me, but apparently you hate Nik too much to care that he makes me happy."

"Since when is he _Nik_? Last I checked, you were helping us plot to kill him." It didn't make sense; she was suddenly using a nickname that only his family used when she'd been the key player in more than one attempt to take him out. "He _lied _to you for months. How does he make you happy?

"Because I love him." There was a long stretch of silence after her words, the air growing heavier between them as she shook her head. "I didn't have to come over here at all. I could have just called, or just not told you." She pressed her lips into a firm line before continuing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home - to where I live - with _Nik_." As she opened the door, she lifted her right hand in farewell, her diamond engagement ring reflecting the sunlight back toward him.

*7 Months Later*

"You're wearing a _bow-tie_?"

He could feel Stefan's disapproving frown without looking in the reflective surface of the mirror, shaking his head. "I asked you to be my best man because Tyler's beginning to contract Caroline's attitude and I didn't want to deal with it, not because I wanted your opinion." Klaus glanced over his shoulder at the Salvatore with a slight smirk as he continued. "At least it's not Barney Stinson's ducky tie."

To his surprise, Stefan actually let laugh at the ridiculous statement. "At least she'd understand the reference, unlike some of the other girls you've slept with since I met you. Do you still have your red room of pain?"

"What Little Miss Darkside and I do behind closed doors is none of your concern, Stefan." Adjusting his bow-tie, the hybrid turned to face his best man. He needed to look good - he couldn't look bad on his wedding day, could he? "Presentable?"

"Stop fussing over your appearance; you're becoming Caroline." The vampire stepped forward to push him toward the door. "If you want to get through this, you might want to get moving, because the wedding can't happen without you there."

*Kilith*

"Do you have something old?"

She had to cough to hide a laugh at Caroline's near panic. The blonde vampire was probably just as excited for the wedding as the bride and groom - which was saying a _lot_, seeing as Lilith couldn't sit down. "Yes, Caroline; calm down." She shook her head and attempted to sit down again, feeling Elena pull her back to her feet as she held out her arm. "My mom's bracelet is old and borrowed. My dress is She froze, looking down at herself. "I don't have something blue."

The doppelganger shook her head, adjusting the long, white skirt of Lilith's dress. "Your waistband." She referring to the band of light blue material around the lower bodice of her dress that had extra laces in the back to keep the fabric perfectly in place around her slim form. The dress itself was simple. The white material hugged her curves perfectly - almost modestly - and it was nearly impossible to tell that it was strapless. Even Damon had approved of it, which was strange considering he hadn't wanted the wedding to occur in the first place. "If the bracelet can be old and borrowed, then your dress can be new and blue." Elena stood up and pushed her toward the chair. "Now, let's do your hair."

"Is your lingerie wedding night friendly?"

They both turned to face Caroline with looks of surprise, not having expected her to ask such a blunt question. "I'm sure it's _fine_, Caroline." The brunette shook her head as she combed slowly through Lilith's dark curls.

She shook her own head, scanning the young vampire's frame until she crossed her arms with discomfort. "You better look hot."

As if she wasn't nervous enough, now Caroline was acting as if the entire marriage was riding on how she looked in her underwear. "Can we move on, please?" She didn't need her insecurities ruining the day for her. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and she'd made the mistake of choosing Caroline to be her maid of honor.

"Move on from what?"

A wide grin spread across her features as Elena adjusted the sheer material of the veil, making her hair look like a mass of gray nothingness except for the loose curls resting on her shoulders. He may not have approved of her decision to get married - to _Klaus_ of all people = but Damon had shown up, and that's all she cared about. "Not something you'd enjoy. I just wanted to talk about something else before Caroline planned my wedding night for me."

"Definitely not a topic I want to be a part of." He shook his head and walked into the room, watching as Caroline and Elena filed out into the hallway before pulling his daughter slowly to her feet. "You know, twenty years ago, if someone had asked me to walk my daughter down the aisle at her wedding, I would have asked them what the hell they were smoking." He let go of her and laughed, shaking his head. "He's already waiting downstairs."

Lilith widened her eyes worriedly as she turned to face the door. "Are we running late? How long has everyone been waiting?"

"Calm down," she sent him a short glare when he laughed again. "You know Nik as well as I do, if not better; he's just impatient. We go down in a few minutes."

*Kilith*

He couldn't see her face through the veil when she started down the stairs, even with his supernatural eyesight, but he kept his eyes where he knew hers were. To be honest, he hadn't thought Damon would allow the wedding to happen, let alone be the one to hand his Little Miss Darkside off. How Lilith had convinced him, he didn't know, but he did know that the entire day would have been a mess if they hadn't gained his approval.

Then she was standing in front of him and he could see the icy blue of her eyes through the sheer material of the veil. She was already his, but now no one could tell them different.

He would always be hers, and she would always be his - her and her blue eyes.

**A/N**

**Not my absolute best work, but my feels are hurting... Like a lot. Now, a word from our favorite hybrid.**

**Klaus: What do you want?**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Klaus: Why would I do anything for you? What have you done for me?**

**Me: {looks up at the one-shot; looks back at Klaus} Well, there was that one time I let you get married to Lilith...**

**Klaus: …**

**Me: ...**

**Klaus: … ****TheDhampir**** owns nothing. Not even my Little Miss ****Darkside****. Because she's mine now. {growls protectively and disappears}**

**Me: Look! He growled and everything! Isn't he adorable?**

**Klaus: {from far away} I'm not adorable!**

**Peace In!**


End file.
